The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to grant-free admission control to a shared channel.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication with multiple UEs. A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station). Some modes of communication may enable communication between a base station and a UE over a shared radio frequency spectrum band, or over different radio frequency spectrum bands (e.g., a dedicated radio frequency spectrum band and a shared radio frequency spectrum band). With increasing data traffic in cellular networks that use a dedicated radio frequency spectrum band, offloading of at least some data traffic to a shared radio frequency spectrum band may provide a mobile network operator (MNO) (or cellular operator) with opportunities for enhanced data transmission capacity. Use of a shared radio frequency spectrum band may also provide service in areas where access to a dedicated radio frequency spectrum band is unavailable.